The present invention relates generally to dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing a flowable product at an elevated temperature. The flowable product includes a fluid that may or may not contain particulates, such as cheese sauces, chili, other condiments, and the like.
It is often desirable to dispense a condiment such as cheese sauce, mustard, catsup, and other flowable food products from a product container. To prevent bacterial growth in low acid food products, such products are maintained at or above an elevated temperature, typically about 140° F. or higher, after the container is opened. Often the food products are available in flexible packages or bags, and are dispensed from such packages.
There remains a need for an efficient, effective, and easy-to-use apparatus for dispensing food products from packages at or above a preset elevated temperature. One of the challenges is to maintain the temperature of the food product at various locations from the package to the dispensing nozzle or head at or above the preset elevated temperature. Failure to do so even in a relatively small region, especially at the dispensing nozzle outlet, may pose health risks by allowing bacterial growth to occur.